


Look at Them

by desinas_ineptire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, No Beta, POV Jace Wayland, POV Outsider, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desinas_ineptire/pseuds/desinas_ineptire
Summary: He woke up and found them kissing in the kitchen, Magnus wearing Alec’s sweater and with his hands on his husband’s chest, while Alec had one hand around Magnus’s waist and another holding the pancake pan.“Isn’t this the gayest thing I’ve ever seen?” Jace sang, getting himself a couple of pancakes and drowning them in syrup.-OR: Jace moves in with Alec and Magnus after losing Clary, becoming basically a child. After Clary comes back, he still can't leave the loft (because, come on, who could ever not want to witness the cuteness of the power couple of the Shadow World).
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Look at Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is a fluff malec story with Jace with his strong third-wheel vibe. I've always wanted more scenes in the show in which Jace is actually worried about Alec before Magnus so I decided to make him an annoying child, you know as an exercise for malec before having kids. Hope you like it!  
> English is like my third/forth language so this will be plenty of mistakes. Please let me know, I'd love to get better at this!  
> Enjoy!

Jace was devastated after reading that letter. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall for what seemed like an hour.

Then he started to realize where he was and what was happening around him. It was his brother’s wedding night, a brother who could share a part of his soul.

So he started to block the bond, slowly. Because if he did it all of the sudden Alec would realize that something is wrong, and then he would call him asking about that. He would hear his broken voice and then come to the Institute. Actually Jace didn’t think that Alec would leave a very naked Magnus, laid on their- “why am I thinking about this, god?!”

But still, Alec would call Izzy and that would mean Jace would also have to explain everything to Simon and Izzy and he didn’t want to talk or hug anyone who wasn’t Clary or Alec. So Jace fell asleep that night, still in his suit, thinking about his girlfriend without runes all alone and, he still didn’t know his mind took him there, about his brother having sex.

  


In the morning though, Alec noticed that he couldn’t feel his brother anymore so he called him. And just as Jace suspected the night before, everyone was in his room comforting him, or crying and getting comforted (Simon started crying, Izzy comforted him, then she started crying and Alec ended up comforting everybody while Magnus made some tea and searched for actual solutions).

They had breakfast together. Magnus silently made his and his husband’s luggage disappear, since they weren’t going on their honeymoon anymore, they couldn’t afford making the others feel guilty about it, so every evidence needed to go.

After that they all went to Alec’s room in the Institute, because that’s where Izzy and Jace used to go every time they needed to cry on someone’s shoulder. In the room there was more stuff to comfort these two than Alec’s actual belongings: candy, potato chips, swords, a coloring book full of bad words to color.

There they started talking about plans. Alec was about to give the news to the Institute and the Clave. He also gave a couple of weeks of no-duty to his siblings and Simon (Alec was not actually his boss but he still acted like he was). Then they decided what to do for the rest of the day. Simon’s “let’s just go to our rooms and actually process everything or watch a movie” was the best idea.

Not to Jace though. “No you don’t understand. I can’t go to my room, so many memories, I don’t even know if I’ll see her again” he buried his face into Alec’s shirt and ordered himself not to cry again. But the problem remained. He couldn’t go to his room, or Clary’s room, and Alec’s room was about to be given to a new Shadowhunter from Paris in a couple of days.

“Don’t worry, we can still use Alec’s room, I mean the dude from France can stay in the room we leave for guests” Izzy stroke his back while talking.

“No I can’t do that, he is coming to stay in here for a while. Also his parents are using the guest room, I’ll just ask Lorenzo to create another room, we need those anyway” Alec was about to get up to write a fire message to Lorenzo when Magnus stopped him.

“Or Jace can stay with us” Magnus proposed.

“Are you sure? Last time I stayed there you weren’t too happy about it” Jace was actually really happy with that idea. Every time he’ll remember Clary or get depressed he’ll just have to bother Alec in the kitchen.

“Yes but last time you brought so many women that even D’Annunzio would be repulsed. This time I doubt you will act this way” Magnus replied rolling his eyes just at the memory of the many times he had to put a silence spell on Jace’s room.

“Who?” “You knew D’Annunzio?” Simon and Izzy asked at the same time, while Alec whispered “D’Annunzio _and_ Casanova? What did I marry into?”

“I still don’t know who this guy is” Simon kept asking and, while he was getting educated and insulted on his literature knowledge by Alec, Jace kept thinking about the offer.

  


“Listen guys, thank you a lot, but I already created a lot of trouble for the both of you. Magnus you already lost your magic because of me and Alec, you’ve been putting up with my shit since forever and you almost died and I almost killed you and-” Jace’s train of words was cut short by Izzy “You’re scared you’ll hear them having sex all the time, aren’t you?” She was so amused by the shade of red that painted both of her brother’s faces.

“THEY JUST GOT MARRIED” Jace put his hand up in defence and Alec rolled his eyes so hard Simon was sure he dislocated them.

“Don’t worry kid” Magnus said “we’ll put a silence rune or a silence spell on the room and no sex during the day, just if you’re outside. Raziel, I can’t believe we already have a child, it's been one day!” Magnus ignored Alec’s fond look at the word “child” and looked at the ceiling in a dramatic way “you better be keeping me a place in heaven Will!”

  


  


So Jace moved into the loft, again.

He behaved this time, not bringing a lot of people and definitely not being a cockblock.

The only problem was that he used to say he’ll go on a walk (a.k.a stalking Clary without her knowing) and then forgetting stuff like his stele, forgetting to glamour so he has to run away or just getting sad and coming home early.

But Alec and Magnus don’t wait so excitedly for the moment Jace leaves the loft to jump on each other. Definitely don’t.

He just walked on them once on the couch and saw Magnus literally sucking Alec’s neck like a hungry vampire. And definitely didn’t enter the loft finding Magnus pinned on the wall with his legs around Alec’s waist. And he didn’t witness Alec on his knees- okay he learned to text before coming home.

  


The first days were still awkward for the newly wedded couple; not for Jace though, he loved having his Parabatai around.

The 9th day he woke up and found them kissing in the kitchen, Magnus wearing Alec’s sweater and with his hands on his husband’s chest, while Alec had one hand around Magnus’s waist and another holding the pancake pan.

“Isn’t this the cutest thing I’ve ever seen?” Jace sang, getting himself a couple of pancakes and drowning them in syrup.

“Good morning blondie! Don’t you usually say, and I quote, ‘gayest thing ever’?” Magnus asked, hugging Alec and getting closer, just to piss off Jace.

“Oh god, please don’t start talking like him. Also, dumbass, stop putting so much syrup. The french guy keeps talking about how good their food is and bragging about how he is teaching everyone here how to cook breakfast, and you still didn’t learn anything?” Alec put the other two plates of pancakes on the table with some bacon. Jace just shrugged at his Parabatai’s words.

“Nah I walked into Lorenzo and Underhill flirting yesterday. So, as a good friend, I left the ops center only to turn around and see Aline and Helen making out and giggling. I shall now call that _the gayest thing ever_! About the syrup, I just like syrup mom, jeez” Jace sat down at the table and he and Magnus waited for Alec to finish pouring the coffee.

“This guy is ridiculous, italians cook way better. Also he is so blonde. Like how can you be this blond and not being, I don’t know, Swedish?” Magnus said and continued then complimenting his husband on the food and then moved on to their routine.

The three of them cleaned and dried the dishes in comfortable silence. Until Jace talked “I’m blonder by the way… Alec stop bossing me around. I know where you put the spoons, it’s not like you’re the Inquisitor!”

  


  


A year later Alec was indeed the Inquisitor.

And Jace and Clary found each other again.

Jace still couldn’t leave the loft though. Even if he was getting happier, even before meeting Clary again. Even if he is sure he heard Alec and Magnus talk about children. Not him, actual sons or daughters to grow. He still couldn’t leave the place. So he waited for Alec and Magnus to kick him out without trying to move.

And when he and Clary got back together, he made her move to the loft so they didn’t have to get back to the institute after a date.

“Are you sure they’re gonna be ok with this? I mean we have a place to stay” she asked every time they used to go back to sleep in the loft.

“Yeah don’t worry, they love me even if they sound annoyed the whole time” Jace reassured her. She wasn’t fully convinced but spent time at the loft way more than she would ever imagine.

  


  


One day she woke up all alone in Jace’s bed at the Lightwood-Bane’s residency, just for change.

She wore Jace’s t-shirt and went to the kitchen, where Jace was eating some cereals from what clearly was Magnus’s favorite bowl. It was going to be an interesting morning.

“Good morning sleepy red” Jace kissed her when she leaned.

“Do not call me that! Why are you eating all by yourself? Where are- oh” she stopped herself when she noticed that Jace was staring at Alec and Magnus on the couch, clearly asleep after a movie night. Magnus was almost on top of Alec, his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s arm was around his husband and the free hand was holding Magnus’s. They were definitely adorable. But still, why was Jace looking at them?

“No, don't answer that. Why are you looking at them?” Clary asked.

“They’re cute” Jace just said with a shrug. Noticing Clary’s glare, he sighed and explained.

  


“One day they had a huge fight. You have no idea how bad it was. They were shouting at each other like crazy. At some point Alec said something, I don’t even remember what, and Magnus wasn’t happy about it. He threw a magic ball thingy at Alec and he just flew across the room. There was a loud bang from Alec’s head hitting the wall and then silence. Alec was hurt, I knew it, I could feel it. But it wasn’t a big deal. I felt so much worse from the bond during these years. They looked at each other and Magnus snapped his fingers. I assume he was checking if Alec was ok and healed whatever injury he had. Alec tried to say something but Magnus stopped him and went to the bedroom. I was terrified this was it for them. Not just for Alec, I mean yes for him but I don’t know I was anxious and-”

“Wait” Clary interrupted him, “you mean like that feeling of anxiety you get when you think your parents are divorcing? Jace, do you see them as father figures?” Clary started giggling. She was too invested in the story and Jace was too offended by the assumption to notice Magnus’s chuckle and how Alec was trying not to laugh.

“What? No! Actually I see them as a _bother_ figure, ‘cause they always bothering me” at this point Clary was full on laughing.

“Stop that this is a sad story!” Jace was actually pouting but then he also started laughing with her.

“Yeah but I can see that the ending is not divorce papers, right? Come on keep going” she wiped away the tear from her eye and sat down next to him eating from his bowl of cereals.

“Ok where was I? Oh right. Alec stood up and didn’t say anything, he just crashed on the couch and closed his eyes. He was so uncomfortable, I mean look how tall the dude is, but still he didn’t move or even change his clothes. I was too shocked - don’t you dare laugh - to go to sleep, and Alec clearly didn’t want to talk so I stayed in the kitchen and finished all of their potato chips”

“In the morning I heard a loud gasp and saw Magnus running into the living room. At the sight of Alec asleep there, he calmed down and joined him on the couch in this almost exact position.” he pointed at them

“Alec woke up and smiled and said something like ‘good morning honey’” Jace was making Alec’s voice way deeper that what it sounded “and then Magnus said something like ‘shut up I’m still mad at you’” he made Magnus’s voce way higher than it sounded. It seemed like he was mocking Clary and not an 800 year old warlock.

Jace stayed in silence for one minute and then stood up to make more cereal. He continued “they talked into it when I was at the Institute. Of course they didn’t divorce.”

He also prepared another bowl just for Clary this time. He placed it in front of here and took her deep look as an invitation to keep going.

  


“Before Magnus I was sure the Parabatai rune was supposed to hurt.”

“What? What do you mean?” Clary asked.

“I don’t know, like a constant pain that you should get used to. It was like drawing the first rune all the time all over again. Then Alec met Magnus and it stopped hurting. I didn’t realise it immediately, you know with the whole, you’re my sister thing. But the first time I moved here I noticed it. It didn’t hurt anymore. Every time Alec was in here he was ok, he wasn’t hurting. And even if he’s thrown across the room, he’s not as hurt psychologically as before. You may have noticed that they took the loft with them to Alicante?” Jace asked her.

“Oh yeah, I did but didn’t want to be rude by asking” Clary answered looking around.

“I wanted that. Actually me and Magnus, but he wanted that because his favorite interior designer died a century ago. It doesn’t matter what happens, it won’t hurt as much when you’re in here. Things get better in here. _I_ got better in here. Just by staying in the loft and looking at them being what everyone wants in life. And, I don’t know, I feel like if I leave this view and this place maybe things don’t work out. It’s so silly” Jace looked at his feet and Clary stood up to hug him tight.

They were not that comfortable but they didn’t move. They kept hugging each other, still oblivious to Alec and Magnus looking at each other on the couch.

“What about we find a place for our own so we can make new memories of happiness?” Clary broke the silence.

“I like that” Jace smiled at her and kissed her.

“Oh okay, that’s good, because I thought you wanted to stay in here and look at them all the time” she started laughing again, joined by Alec and Magnus while Jace tried to look offended but just shook his head smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The father/bother figure joke is NOT mine! It's from Brooklyn 99, I love that show.  
> The link to the scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxH4TPZJANE


End file.
